


Not grand enough

by SinfulLuca



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulLuca/pseuds/SinfulLuca
Summary: Seruel decided this valentine would be the day he finally told Naoise how he felt.





	Not grand enough

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T LIE TO ME, GRANBLUES. We know well those chocolates were 1000% from Seruel to Naoise, no Kat involved.
> 
> Thanks to Sky for dealing with this _thing_

Seruel took a big breath and opened the door to the lounge.

He walked with decision in his eyes, grasping behind his back the lovingly wrapped box of chocolate that he had worked so hard to make.

He scanned the multitude, looking for golden locks and a beautiful smile.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Naoise.

His heart almost broke when he saw the scene in front of him.

The captain was smiling bashfully as they gave the knight a beautiful box of chocolates, so grand, so perfect.

Seruel saw in surprise as Naoise responded that this was too much, as if he couldn’t see why would someone offer him chocolate, why would someone offer him love.

And they did, they all did.

There were hundreds of colorful boxes next to him, all of them in different sizes and forms, every single one for Naoise.

Every single one better than Seruel’s small offering, the only batch that had not been burnt to ashes.

“Prince Seruel!” The knight almost shouted when he finally noticed the erune, smiling so brightly that it hurt.

Seruel hid the box, along with the pain in his heart.

“Do you need help carrying that?” He asked with a fake smile.

“N-no! I couldn't ask that of you!”

Seruel laughed, a true one. “Don’t be ridiculous, you can’t carry all of that on your own.”

Naoise looked saddened, but Seruel gave him a smile, taking part of the mountain of boxes.

It’s weight couldn’t compare to the lead in his heart.

* * *

“Weren’t you giving this… thing to Naoise?” Scathacha asked as she saw the forgotten box above Seruel’s table.

“Yes, but… I doubt it would have made a difference...”

Scathacha frowned.

“What?!” Heles voice was heard. “You worked so hard on them and you’re not going to give them to him?”

“... He… he already has enough chocolates.”

Heles sighed. “Seruel!… um? wait, you gave him the letter but not the chocolates?”

“Eeeh? no, what are you talk-” Seruel’s heart stops. It was true, the letter was missing.

The letter he had spent countless nights writing, thinking that finally he could tell Naoise how important he was to him, how much he wished they could finally be together.

He stood violently - barely registering that the chair had fallen backwards - running towards the lounge as fast as humanly possible.

Scathacha and Heles stood in silence, dumbfounded before Seruel’s panicked exit.

“...We are going to see this, right?” Scathacha asked after a while.

“Oh, of course we are.”

* * *

Seruel ran like his life depended on it, looking for the stupid piece of paper he had poured his heart into.

What if someone saw it? What if _Lunalu_ saw it? Oh, Bahamut, he was never going to live this down.

He ran, he asked, he looked under cats and dogs and chairs and rugs but it was nowhere to be found.

Even after almost being stabbed by a visiting Eternal he still couldn’t find it.

And there was only one place left…

He took a deep breath and knocked Naoise’s door.

He prayed to every Primal that there was for his letter to not be here.

A minute passed, nothing. Was Naoise not inside?

He knocked again, just this time he can hear a gasp.

“...Naoise?” he turned the doorknob, and it opened.

“W-wait! Prince Seruel!” Naoise almost shouted, but it was too late.

As soon as he opened the door he saw Naoise barely a meter away, extending his hand towards the door, holding the doorknob in his hand, the other one holding a crumpled piece of paper.

From here Seruel could see the swirls and loops of his handwriting, the painfully well known words written in it.

_‘...for my only wish is for you to know that you are the brightest light in my life…’_

Seruel almost jumped at Naoise, extending his arms in hopes of stopping the knight from reading his shameful ramblings.

Almost by instinct, Naoise stepped backwards, preventing the letter be taken away by Seruel.

Seurel tries yet again to take it, but he loses his balance in the process, falling over Naoise, both tumbling to the ground.

“Are you alright?” Naoise asks, because he always asks, because Seruel has always been his first priority, before Naoise himself, even.

“Yes, I’m sorry, I just… I just need…”

“This letter…” Naoise almost whispers, so low, almost breathless.

“I-it’s nothing! Ignore it, it’s nothing important!” Naoise looked confused at his words, a strange emotion behind his eyes.

“I-it´s nothing… nothing important, you say...” Naoise said quietly.

“...Oh, you… you read it?” Seurel asked, nervously.

Naoise nods, slowly. “It was the only letter addressed to me.”

Seruel could feel the heat rise to his face, his heartbeat picking up - could it be that...

“But… I … I can’t.”

What?

“I can’t. I’m just a knight, I don’t deserve-”

“What?!” Seruel almost flinched at his own outburst.

“I could never deserve someone like you, P-prince Seruel! I… I….”

“I’m not a prince anymore!” Seruel almost roared, the pain of seeing Naoise doubting of his own worth finally spilling out after so long.

In a moment of white rage Seruel took Naoise from the hem of his shirt and _finally_ kissed him.

Heles and Schathacha cheerered in unison.

Seruel didn’t even bother to ask from where had they even come from, he was too preoccupied by Naoise kissing him back.

* * *

“I’m still surprised how many chocolates you received.” Seruel said, resting his head above Naoise’s legs.

Without too much thought, he took one of the offending candies and took a bite.

“Apparently almost all of them were made by Katalina…”

It was hours later that Shao informed Naoise that Seruel would be out cold for at least a week.


End file.
